


forever with you wouldn't be so bad

by anxious_alien



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, One-Shot, for now anyway, kol accidentally turns davina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_alien/pseuds/anxious_alien
Summary: Davina dies with Kol's blood in her system as a stupid result of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. This was not what he wanted for her, not like this anyway. He's afraid she's going to hate him, or even worse, she won't want to complete the transition. How will Davina handle the news of her fate when she wakes up?





	forever with you wouldn't be so bad

**Author's Note:**

> I have other stories to finish, what am I doing here

He hadn’t meant to for this to happen.

God, he hoped she knew that. He hoped she knew that he would never be the one to take her magic away. Sure, he’d thought about it. Even with spells and rituals and the like, witches aren’t immortal. He hated the idea of saying good-bye to her some day.

But not _once_ had he brought it up. Because she may not have always embraced her power, but now she was finally comfortable with it and just looked so damn beautiful when she was concentrating on a spell. Beautiful and deadly powerful. Possibly his two favorite things.

Kol could never imagine her as anything else. But here, as his gorgeous wife lay lifeless in his arms, he was forced to.

It had all been innocent enough. She’d sprained her ankle while they were hiking in the woods and he convinced her to drink some of his blood to heal quickly. She didn’t like to resort to vampire blood, but they were so deep in the woods at that point, and she didn’t want to leave and she _refused_ to let him just carry her.

So she drank, and they went on about their way.

And then there was the gunshot. Some drunk idiots had been target practicing and hadn’t seen them. He felt like he was stuck in slow motion, watching her body fall to the ground. For a moment, he forgot she’d only just drank his blood an hour ago. It had only been a few months since his brothers had died. He couldn’t handle another death. He couldn’t deal with a loss like this after finally opening his heart to someone after 900 years of rage and loneliness. He saw red. He dealt with the culprits swiftly, and only after ripping the jugular out of the last of them, just to be sure the guilty party had definitely paid the price, he remembered feeding her his blood. Still, he didn’t feel particularly bad about slaughtering this lot.

He raced back to where Davina’s body rested. Gingerly, he picked her up, and composed himself. She would wake up. He wanted her to be home in her bed, where things were familiar and normal, when she did. He wanted her to be there in case she decided not to complete the transition. In case she decided she would die there instead.

He wondered if he would force feed blood to her if it really came down to that. Maybe she would hate him forever, but at least he would know he did everything he could.

No. It should be her choice. He’d never had a choice. Once he reached their home, he laid her down on their bed upstairs and laid down beside her for a moment, unnerved by her stillness. She had better wake up. There was no telling how many lives would be lost to his rage if she did not.

He hated waiting. He started talking to her, hoping that maybe she would hear him somewhere deep down.

“I fell for you the moment I saw you, you know? Do you have any idea what that’s like? To be so closed off for centuries, so full of anger and rage and bloodlust, and have it all disappear in an instant over one girl? I was terrified by you, darling.” He smiled lightly, “Then I found out how much you hated my family. And don’t get me wrong, I hated us too, but I thought this would never work once you learned the truth about me. There were so many times I was sure you’d walk away.”

“You’ll be better than me, I imagine. If you…if you decide to transition.” The thought that she might not want to, frightened him more and more as he waited. “Everyone acts like it’s so hard to develop self-control. But you? You’re amazing at everything you try. It won’t surprise me a bit if you excel at this too. And then you’ll realize how truly weak I am for giving into the urge to feed from the vein occasionally.”

He laid there beside her and refused to take his eyes off her while he waited. He tried to rehearse what he would say when she woke up but nothing felt right.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and she inhaled sharply. He sat up abruptly, and realized the bedroom light was on. He rushed to turn it off and then sped back to sit by her on the bed.

“Hello, love.” He said softly, trying his best not to irritate her currently-heightened senses. Everything would be on overdrive right now. She looked at him, and clutched her head.

“Oh god. My head is absolutely pounding.” She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and then looked around. “Wait, how did we get here, Kol? We were in the woods…”

She trailed off as she saw the guilt etched across his face.

“Yes. There was a complication.” He whispered. He couldn’t even look her in the eyes.

“What kind of complication?” she whispered back feebly. “I must have passed out or something…right?”

God, he couldn’t do this. Why couldn’t it be anyone else here? Elijah? Rebekah? Marcellus?

Oh god, Marcellus would murder him. And he absolutely could these days.

“There were some blokes out in the woods. Screwing around. I should have been listening, I should have been more careful. I should have caught the bullet before…”

He couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Before what, Kol?” her voice shook as she waited for him to confirm what she knew was true.

“I’m so sorry, Davina.”

“Why?” she demanded, even as her voice trembled and tears sprang forth, “What are you sorry about, Kol?”

“We should have just gone home.”

“Kol, please.”

“You died. You died _again_ and there was nothing I could do about it _again._ ”

She was quiet for a moment. And then she started giggling, and then laughing like mad. “We both have a habit of doing that, don’t we?”

“Davina…” he said carefully.

And, as he predicted, she then burst into tears and he pulled her in close and held her to his chest as she sobbed.

“You don’t have to complete the transition if you don’t want to, you know.” He reminded her even though his heart desperately needed her to complete it. “I was already prepared to lose you one day.”

“I couldn’t leave you alone…”

And she knew he didn’t want to take the cure in Mystic Falls. Not really, anyway. As much as he missed magic, he liked his immortality a little too much. Spending large amounts of time trapped in a box, and then trapped in the other side, and _then_ trapped in the ancestral plane made him a little weary of death. He wasn’t quite ready to commit to revisiting it in a few decades. He wanted to keep living.

He selfishly had always wanted Davina to choose the same. He would never say that out loud.

“I don’t want you to agree to a life you’d be miserable in just for my sake.” He told her, and kissed her head. “Don’t worry about me.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “I could never be miserable with you.” She leaned against him and took a shaky breath. “Do you have any blood bags on hand?”

He did. Despite everything, he was overjoyed that she had chosen to complete the transition. “I can hear your heartbeat. It’s racing.” She said softly. “It’s okay to be happy, you know.”

 “It’s not okay. None of this is okay.” He disagreed, “I’ve done this to you.”

“Kol.” She said sternly, and sat up and looked him square in the eyes. “I’m not going to do this if you’re going to spend eternity hating yourself over it. There’s still a lot I want to do and you’re not going to mope through it all.”

A soft smiled played on her lips and he couldn’t help but kiss her. She returned the kiss hungrily and the pulled back, breathless. “Oh. Oh, wow.” She had not been prepared for the heightened sensations. Even just kissing was a totally different experience.

“It’s going to get even better.” He admitted with a slight smirk.

“See? You were so busy wallowing in guilt you didn’t even get to tell me the good parts.” She said playfully. He felt a little bit more at ease and went downstairs to the refrigerator to grab a blood bag. But when he returned she was curled up in a ball on the bed, looking terrified again. He’d forgotten just what a pain it could be to deal the heightened emotions. And when he turned people in the past, well, he never cared enough to stick around and help them through it. They were lucky to have figured it out at all.

“Davina? Do you…still want to do this?” he inquired.

She looked up, and nodded. “Yeah. Yes. I just…one minute I’m fine, and the next I want to bawl my eyes out, and then I want to punch something.” She sighed helplessly, “Was it this bad for you?”

He sat down beside her and gave her a half smile, “I was a trainwreck my first year. But I was also quite angry with my family for dragging me into this unwillingly. You would have thought me dreadful to be around.”

She reached out to take the blood bag from his hands, studying the red liquid inside. “I don’t like the taste, when I’ve drank vampire blood to be healed.”

“It’ll be different now.”

“And the emotions? They’ll get easier? Kol, what if I hurt someone?”

“They’ll get easier.” He promised. “And I’ll be there to make sure you don’t hurt anyone. Unless you want to. Then we’ll hurt everyone. Really, I’m game for either scenario.”

“ _Kol.”_

“Kidding! Mostly.” He gave her his best innocent grin and she rolled her eyes. She ripped the seal off the tubing and brought the end to her lips.

“Bottoms up.” She said  and reached out to grasp his hand. He squeezed back as she took a long sip. She paused, and then drank down the rest within seconds. She closed her eyes and inhaled, letting the breath out slowly. She opened her eyes.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

She gave him a sly grin. “Better.” And then shoved him down on the bed and straddled him. There would definitely be more highs and lows as she adjusted to her newfound vampirism and all of its implications. This euphoria she was feeling after drinking blood would soon fade and the difficult times were far from over, but for now…he was happy with the direction her mood had taken.


End file.
